


Treasure Hiding

by greycoupon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Dana Scully, Episode: s09e18 Sunshine Days, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: An X-File gives Dana Scully a temporary respite from the loneliness of her life.





	Treasure Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ash for the X-Files Episode Fanfic Exchange. The Episode chosen was Sunshine Days and the prompt was "Scully and Reyes spend a wild night on the New Jersey shore investigating a series of ghost sitings on the boardwalk."
> 
> The tavern in the story is based on a real "haunted" tavern in Point Pleasant but I took some liberties with the facts here. Thanks to Rachel and @spookysbaseball for beta reading this.

Point Pleasant, New Jersey

This shouldn’t have been an FBI investigation, let alone an X-File, but that was true of so many of their cases. It started with a ghost and a body but no murder. Shop owners on the boardwalk kept telling tourists the empty store down the way was haunted. Why else would it not stay in business? It made a good yam to go on about while trying to sell fixed carnival games and overpriced t-shirts, which contrary to the “local merchandise” signs, came from a bulk t-shirt printing website. 

Tourists had reported seeing odd things for years but the accounts never quite matched up. There were the stories of a young couple wandering the boardwalk who waved at passers by. This wouldn’t be notable except for the fact they were wearing very old fashioned clothing and multiple witnesses swore you could see right through them. A small child had seen them and screamed. When her mother turned and reached down to comfort the sobbing girl, the ghosts vanished. The family went to the local police they were met with general derision. Just what was she doing with a 4 year old on the boardwalk at 11pm, anyway? What time had she started drinking that day?

The favorite of the local police chief was that sightings of the giant, green gelatinous form that spewed “ectoplasm”. “So you saw Slimer?” he asked several sunburned college kids. They had no idea what he was referring to. Didn’t kids these days know about The GhostBusters? The last movie had just came out last...suddenly he felt really old. He set aside his stress at the aging process and noted the kids seemed rather intoxicated. He did send out a patrol to check the area who reported finding mass amounts of a substance. That being vomit. So that case was closed.

Two days ago, people had reported seeing some kind of dark, foggy apparition on the beach. They had been standing on the closed boardwalk when it caught their attention. It had seemed to glow and almost completely obscured the ocean. When it seemed like it was moving in their direction, everyone had run in fear. After stopping for a drink at the closest pub for “courage”, they had promptly gone straight to the police to report it.

The Chief had rolled his eyes at them and sighed. Just in case there was some earthly problem like a gas leak, he sent two beat cops to check out the area. They found no foggy apparition but did find a body on the beach. A skeleton wearing rags with no discernible cause of death.

Monica Reyes had explained all this as she handed her the X-File, keys to the bucar she requisitioned from the motor pool in hand. “You need to come do the autopsy,” Monica told her. She was rather insistent on this point. Agent Doggett was out of town and the local M.E. was completely clueless.

Scully got it. She really did. Monica had been trying to distract her for weeks. Ever since she lost William. Scully got up and went to work every day and would swear to anyone who would listen that she was just fine, thanks for asking. But inside she felt she had been flayed alive. Every last good thing in her like had been stripped from her. Her work, Mulder...William... She constantly felt like she was on the edge of a spiraling depression.

So if Monica wanted to drag her out of town on a “silly” case, why shouldn’t she go along? It wasn’t like there was anyone at home waiting on her. Even her mother wasn’t talking to her at this point.

There weren’t any direct flights from DC to Atlantic City, which was the closest airport, so driving was just easier. Since Monica was driving, Scully was the navigator and got to decide what music to play. Monica had brought a bunch of her own CDs from home. She found a selection of New Age but also several 80’s punk albums. Dana held up a CD. “ You like the Cocteau Twins? I haven’t listened to them in at least 15 years. I even saw live in a club in London once…”. Her voice trailed off.

Monica glanced over and noticed the look on her face. “What is it? Was it a guy?” When Scully didn’t say anything, she tried again. “Was it a girl?.

“Yes, I was 18 and well…” her voice trailed off as she got lost in a memory. Another car honking their horn brought her back to the present. She shook aside ancient history and put the CD in the CD player. 

\----

The case was a bust, but she had expected that. The medical examiner had refused to let her see the body until late in the day, so they spent hours interviewing witnesses and talking to the local police. The police chief was quite annoyed by their presence. He made sure to tell them that his department was more than capable of handling this. When Scully told him they worked in a unit that investigated unexplained phenomenon, she could almost feel the derision coming right off of him.

The witnesses were a group of accountants from New York City. They were also very hungover. Who knew moneycrunchers had so much fun? They really couldn’t give them much. All of their stories were rather vague and some contradicted the others.

When Scully finally got to the M.E.’s office, she asked to see what the corpse had been wearing when it was found. She was handed a soiled bag of clothing. When she pulled out the shirt and pants she noted they were very tattered but also modern. They still had their Walmart tags on the inside.

Someone had gotten a little over excited, proclaiming it was a skeleton. There were exposed bones in parts, but much of the soft tissue was still there. The liver was mostly intact, and upon further examination, showed clear evidence of severe cirrhosis. The body showed no other signs of trauma and Scully concluded he had died from natural causes. After questioning the police about the area he was found, she learned it had been a popular place for homeless people to congregate until new construction had forced them to move two years ago. Scully concluded he had died and no one had noticed. Then there was a hurricane that tore up the beach and most likely buried him under the sand. Over time the tides had eroded the beach to reveal the body. So case closed.

Scully sat in the booth across from Monica and gave the tavern a good once over. Monica had suggested they come here for dinner and told her it was famous in the area. What she hadn’t mentioned was the tavern was famous for being haunted. The waiter had brought it up when he came to take their drink order. Scully supposed it made for a good marketing gimmick for the tourists.

Monica had ordered a beer and pushed her to do so as well. She wondered if the other woman was possibly trying to get her drunk. That absolutely was not going to happen. Monica regaled her with the history of the place. It had been built in 1850 and after a shipwreck killed 20 people, the place had been turned into a makeshift morgue to house the bodies. Ever since then people had reported strange sounds and seeing dead sailors appear. Windows and glasses had shattered many times when no one was near them. The manager had once been forced into a closet for hours and could not get the door to budge even though it had no lock.

“So how does this connect to our current case?” she finally asked. Monica seemed to blush a bit. “It doesn’t. It just seemed to fit with the mood and has a good ambiance.”

Yep, she was definitely trying to get her drunk.

\----  
Neither of them were drunk, she noted to herself as Monica gently rubbed her thigh. They were sitting next to each other on Scully’s hotel room bed. The room came with a CD player and she had brought in one of the CDs from the car. Something by Loreena McKennit was playing.

It seemed the natural thing to do, to put her arm around the other woman. Monica was singing along softly to the song playing. She squeezed Scully’s shoulder and started rubbing her hand up and down her arm.

Scully leaned her head up to peer at Monica. She had such an expressive face. It was very comforting. It seemed the most natural thing in the world to draw her face closer to the other woman’s. Monica met her halfway. Their lips touched. They kissed for what seemed like forever.

Scully had kissed women before. In college she had been quite the connoisseur as it happened. She had never restrained herself when it came to gender. If she was attracted to someone, she went for it. That had gotten her in trouble more than once. She considered herself older and wiser now. Except for a rather unfortunate one night stand, she had been celibate for six years she had worked with Mulder. It had been worth the wait even if she still kicked herself for not making a move sooner.

But.

Mulder was gone now. Her baby was gone. She was alive and fuck it, she was going to take a little pleasure for herself for once. She pulled back from Monica to catch her breath.

“Dana?” Monica asked, looking a bit worried. Before the other woman could say anything more Scully started unbuttoning her shirt. Monica grinned and quickly worked at taking her own clothes off.

When they were both naked they just stared at each other for a long moment. Scully put her hand on Monica’s chest and gently caressed her breast. She trailed her fingers across the slope and and teased the nipple. She took turns alternating between each breast. Monica tried to sit mostly still but couldn’t help but shivering in anticipation.

Scully allowed her hand to drop down to Monica’s lap. “Lie back and spread your legs,” she told her. Monica obliged her and Scully moved in closer. First she gently prodded Monica’s folds before leaning in to lick her. She tasted amazing. Sweet and earthy. Scully alternated between licking and sucking on her clit. Monica seemed to approve - she moaned and shuddered as she reached completion.

“Wow,” Monica said, not able to form any more words. 

Scully asked “Was that good?”

“Oh hell yes, but now it’s your turn.” Monica sat up and pushed Scully down onto her back. She started working her way down, kissing from her face down to her sternum.

Monica trailed her fingers lower, down her chest and stomach. She stopped to tickle her and Scully giggled. Actually giggled. Dana couldn’t remember the last time that had happened. Monica slowly moved her hand down towards Dana's center, the palm of her hand coming to rest on her clit while she gently pushed her fingers past her folds.

In and out, she moved her fingers, developing a rhythm. At first Scully just focused on how amazing it felt, but then she could feel herself becoming tighter as her inner walls contracted. Monica reached and pinched her nipple and Scully screamed as she came. Monica pulled back before leaning over to kiss her deeply. 

Scully shifted and groaned. She was hot and sweaty. They had been running all day working on the case and had both worked out quite a sweat even before this evening’s activities.

She sat up and brushed her red hair back from her face, seeking some relief. “I need a shower. Care to join me?” she asked the other woman. Monica had already made for the bathroom before Scully had even gotten off the bed.

And so, Dana Scully had a respite from the loneliness of her life had become.


End file.
